The Kings and Queens of Hearts
by Warped09
Summary: The Cullen men, a coven of vapires, have always felt that they are missing something... or someone. But when the Cullen men move next-door to a group of successful women will they have found it, or just get into a heap of trouble? NonCanon parings R and R
1. Chapter 1

**Heyy ! This is Warped09 and my story The Kings and Queens of Hearts! Thanks for giving it a chance ! Ummmm just read and review please !**

Chapter 1

_The Kings and Queens of Hearts_

Third Person PoV

"AHHHHH!!!" Alice shrieked from living room couch.

"What?" the other three girls asked worriedly while doing multiple activities.

Rosalie was planning the layout for the next edition of Teen Vogue, Esme was designing the living room décor for her biggest client, and Bella was going through the many résumés sent from actors all over the country. All regular activities for this group.

"Our lives are changing and it's giving me a headache!"

"Take some aspirin." Bella said absentmindedly already engrossed in her papers again.

"Thanks." Alice muttered sarcastically

"What do you mean our futures are changing? I like our lives!" Rosalie was outraged. Her life was going great! Well… she had almost no complaints.

"I mean that something BIG is happening, _mega _big."

"Well can you tell us what it is yet?" only Esme could be this level-headed about the situation.

"I don't really know yet. All I know is that our future is _very _blurry, if not gone."

Panic hadn't set in. They didn't know what this meant.

"We… have… no… future?" Rosalie sputtered.

"Technically, yes. But it might just be a glitch! I can't really know for sure. It isn't an exact science!'

"Well… what do we do?"

"It's the fates! What do you do to escape the fate?" Rosalie was reaching hysterics.

"How do you spell hola coma est as, correctly?"

"Our lives are in jeopardy and your worried about the spelling of the Spanish language?!" Rosalie screamed.

"Rose chill out." Esme scolded.

"Our lives are in danger?" Bella finally came back down from her cloud.

"No!" Esme, of course, said. Always the optimist. "Alice's visions are just a little hazy right now. Are you stressed, Ali?"

"Not really. My spring collection sold great and we just finished summers! Things are great!"

"Then… why are we gone from the future?" Bella asked.

For this, no one had an answer.

---Cullen Boys---

"Again?" All three men asked in sync.

"Edward can't pass for 30, boys. People at work will get suspicious." Carlisle reminded.

Edward grimaced. It wasn't his fault he was dying at age 17.

"Its okay, Edward." Jasper mumbled.

"Where?" Edward asked, wanting to get on with the conversation.

"I was going to let you decide."

All of them exchanged a look; Emmett was the spokes person for the situation.

"We're all thinking it, Northern New York!"

"Yeah," Jasper and Edward agreed.

"I had a feeling you would say that. That's why everything was already gone before you got home."

The boys had walked in, from hunting, to find an empty house. Well aside from Carlisle, waiting for them in the middle of the room.

"So it's settled then? We're moving to New York."

---Back at he girl's house---

Alice gasped. Everyone looked at her with wary eyes. "Oh! We're back!"

"Thank the heavens!" Rose instantly relaxed

"So what's the life change?" Esme questioned.

A wide grin spread across Alice's face. "Its gonna be a surprise!"

"Oh no it's not! I've had enough of a heart attack already today!"

"Fine. I'll give a hint, it involves some men." Alice took off out the door and down the driveway. There house was quite large, not to mention the property. With all their jobs they had quite the nice sum of money.

Rosalie chased after her, catching up pretty easily. All of a sudden, after turning out of the gate, Alice was on the ground with a blonde man in front of her. Rose skidded to a stop just a few inches away from the crown of Alice's head.

Soon Rose was bent over clutching her sides laughing, "You ran into him!"

"Didn't see this coming." Alice muttered under her breath.

"I'm so sorry!" The blonde man with the southern accent exclaimed while helping her up.

"No blood, no prob."

He chuckled. "Exactly. I'm Jasper Cullen. We moved in next door." Jasper extended his hand.

Alice took his hand and replied, "Alice Brandon."

"Nice to meet you! All of you!" Jasper said, finally acknowledging the rest of the girls now behind her.

"Pleasure. But we'd like to meet the rest of your family. You did say there are others?" Esme asked politely.

"Yes, ma'am. There are four of us. We are all distant cousins though. I'm sure they'd love to meet you as well."

"Well then I guess we'll have to meet them then." Rose wasn't one for small talk.

"Alrighty then, follow me."

It didn't escape anyone's attention that he still had Alice's had placed delicately in his.

The rest of the group was 3 or 4 feet away. Alice took this opportunity to set the ball in motion.

"Don't worry; I know you're a vampire. Your secrets safe with me." She whispered so only he could hear over the other girl's light chatter.

Jasper's head jerked toward her shocked. How'd she know?

"And so are the rest of your family," she continued.

"How-"

"Shhh!" she interrupted, "They will hear. I'll explain later."

By this time they had reached the Cullen mansion.

"This is it." Jasper said opening the grand oak door.

The boys had been unpacking boxes when they walked in. They had fair warning the girls were coming though, so it looked human.

"Well, hello. Who are these lovely women?" Carlisle said wiping his hands and walking over to the group that had congregated in the wide foyer.

"Carlisle, these are our neighbors." Neighbors was an understatement. The lots were so far apart they were hardly neighbors.

"I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, but you can call me Carlisle."

"Well it's nice to meet you. I'm Esme Mason and these are my best friends-slash-roommates Bella Sawn, Rosalie Hale, and Alice Brandon."

Carlisle extended his hand to Esme. When the locked hands, they started staring into each others eyes. It was so personal the others looked away. A few seconds later, Emmett and Edward walked through the door arguing.

"But you cheat!" Emmett whined.

"Do not; you're just not as good at games as you think you are!"

"Am too! Can't help it if you can't play fair!"

They sounded like two four year olds. Emmett slapped Edward on the back of the head which caused Bella to giggle. That small sound had completely taken over Emmett's undivided attention. And, of course, Edward stared at Rosalie.

"Hello? Anyone?" Alice laughed at the couples before her. Most people snapped out of it, "Are we going to introduce ourselves to the gentlemen that just walked in?"

"Oh right, I'm Bella Swan and this is Rose. And you are…?"

"Emmett Cullen the funny, handsome, awesome one."

Bella laughed, "And the modest one I see."

"Oh yeah. He didn't even say 'freaking pimp' this time, that's improvement! I'm Edward, by the way."

Everyone in the room laughed at this comment, Emmett included.

"Well at least you can laugh at yourself!" Bella said walking toward him.

"Told you I was awesome!" Emmett replied.

"You look so smug, I could smack you."

Emmett flung her over his shoulder then, at human speed , and stated, "You were saying."

"Wow… I was saying I'm shakin' in my wee little boots."

Again, everyone laughed.

**AN: Just a chapter to get things started. It will get better as it goes, promise ! What do you think so far? Is it something worth continuing? **

**Also, check out my other story if you haven't already. (And to answer some questions, no Alice is not a vampire yet.) **

**Peace !**

**~Warped09**


	2. IMPORTANT! URGENT!

**AN: IMPORTANT!!!! I know I hat these too but it is Crucial for this story! There is a poll at the top of my profile on which couples should be together because I'm getting a lot of reviews about that. So here are the options**

**Bold= **couples that are staying the same no matter what (unless you PM me with a suggestion)

_Italics=___couples that are under negotiation (or that the poll is for!)

**Esme & Carlisle**

**Alice & Jasper**

_Bella & Emmett or Bella &Edward_

_Rosalie & Edward or Rosalie & Emmett_

**So what do you think? I'd love to know your thoughts and as soon as you've voted, I will continue with the story! Sorry this aint a chapter! I hate these things too!**__

**Peace!**

**~Warped09**


End file.
